


The Way You Look at Him

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hale-McCall Pack, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not So Oblivious Scott, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek has always found his eyes drawn to Stiles in one way or another. What started out as annoyance changed to fondness and then to looks of love and adoration. The pack notices, of course, but don't say anything. Until one night Scott has enough of his two friends pining after each other and confronts Derek. This leads to a much needed conversation between Stiles and Derek.





	The Way You Look at Him

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://the-prompter.tumblr.com/post/153305440495/prompt-546) prompt: "Imagine character B in your OTP is always caught looking at character A in a caring and loving way."  
> This got away from me a bit, but what else is new? It started as one thing and then wound up somewhere completely different. Not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

It happens a lot. Stiles could be doing literally anything and Derek’s eyes will be drawn to him. At first Derek would scowl in annoyance, then later as a way to cover up the fact that he isn’t actually annoyed anymore. He’s sure that lately he hasn’t been doing a good job at all of hiding his feelings for Stiles. His smiles are much more fond or laced with love and adoration than anything else. If anyone notices, they don’t say anything. At least not until tonight. 

“I see the way you look at him, Derek.” Scott says, snapping Derek out of his thoughts. Or more accurately dragging Derek’s attention away from where he was watching Stiles, again. “Sometimes it’s as if you don’t notice anything else when he’s in the room. He might not notice, but I do. In fact, I’m pretty sure everyone in this room does, except him.” 

“That’s funny considering he’s the most observant one out of all of you.”

“Maybe about other things, but not this. He thinks you’re out of his league or something.”

Derek’s head snaps over to look at Scott “What? That’s ridiculous. If anything, I’m not good enough for him.”

Scott shakes his head and sighs “You’re both so self-deprecating. You deserve each other.”

“You would be a perfect match.” Erica says, taking a seat beside Derek on the couch “Just ask him out already Derek and save us all from both your pining.”

Derek scowls “I do not _pine_.”

“Sure you don’t.” Erica pats his knee, before standing back up. It's as if she walked over just to annoy him. “You should still ask him out.”

“Ask who out?” Stiles asks, appearing next to Erica

She grins wickedly, looking between the two of them. Derek doesn’t like where this is going. “Derek has a crush.”

Derek stills, eyes wide, watching Stiles. Stiles face falls for a moment, before a grin appears on his face again. Anyone else would probably just accept it but Derek knows Stiles well enough by now to know that it’s fake. “Oh? That’s great! You know, I’m just gonna go. I forgot I have to help my Dad with something.”

It’s a lie. An obvious one. The Sheriff is on duty at the station tonight. Everyone knows that. “Stiles wait!” 

Derek is standing up to block Stiles’ path before he even has time to think about it. He’s not sure what he plans to do, he just knows he can’t let Stiles leave here like this. As if sensing something is about to happen the rest of the pack make a hasty exit, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. 

Stiles stands with his arms crossed across his chest and watches them go “What is it Derek?”

“Your Dad is working.” No, that’s not what he meant to say. 

Stiles throws his hands up, clearly annoyed by the situation. “And?”

Derek can sense the hurt and anger coming off Stiles. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like that he could be the reason why. “You’re upset.” Stiles doesn’t say anything, just looks away from Derek “Is it because of what Erica said?”

“About you having a crush on someone? Why would you care?” Stiles sighs, shaking his head “Look Derek, if you like someone that’s great. I just hope whoever they are they’re good enough for you. You’ve been through a lot and you deserve to be happy.”

“It’s you!” The words spill from Derek’s mouth before he can stop them. He just needs Stiles to understand. He watches Stiles eyes widen at the words but keeps going before anything can stop him “It’s you that I like, well love. I love you. I have for a while. And you are good enough. More than good enough. If anyone’s not good enough it’s me.”

Derek may have been about to say more but all thoughts leave him because suddenly Stiles is right in front of him, holding his face in his hands and looking at him with wide hopeful eyes “You are though Derek. You’ve been through so much shit but you’re still just _good_. You may not want people to see that but I do. I meant it Der, you deserve to be happy. I just hope I can be part of that.”

Derek finds himself smiling, and can feel Stiles’ hands move with it “You already make me happy Stiles.”

Stiles brushes his thumbs along Derek’s cheeks, looking him right in the eyes “Can I kiss you?”

After what Derek just told him Stiles has to know the answer, but he’s still asking. He’s leaving it up to Derek. Derek appreciates that more than he could ever say. Derek nods and Stiles smiles again before closing the remaining space between them, kissing Derek. It’s slow at first, just the two of them getting used to the feeling of _finally_ kissing the other. Then Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, one around his waist and the other going to his hair to pull him closer. Things become a little more heated after that. Until Stiles pulls back with wide eyes “Wait!”

Derek stills, about to drop his arms and move away, but Stiles moves to stop him “No don’t. I just… I never told you. I love you too.”

Derek tucks his face into Stiles’ neck, trying to hide his grin. Soon though, he’s shaking with laughter which Stiles definitely notices “Are you laughing at me? I just told you I loved you and you’re laughing at me?”

He doesn’t sound upset, more fond than anything. Sure enough when Derek pulls back to look at Stiles he’s smiling softly at him. 

“I’m not laughing at you. This has just been an eventful day.”

Stiles nods then gives Derek a smirk that Erica would be proud of. “What do you say we make it even more eventful?”

Derek’s eyes bleed red for a moment and he notices the uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat causing him to give a smirk of his own “We can definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This really was just supposed to be some cute little thing and then it turned into something else.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
